


A Scream Through What Was a Silent Night

by whatalamebooknerd (adverbialstarlight)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, F/M, Feysand fluff, Human AU, I have no other tags i can think of, Its pretty much just feysand screaming at each other through a window oops, What a fan fic wow, acomaf, feyrhys, feysand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/whatalamebooknerd
Summary: *Discontinuedish/on hiatus“HELLO FEYRE DARLING.”“GO TO HELL RHYSAND.”“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP. GET A ROOM I'M TRYING TO SLEEP.”-Feyre’s apartment window leads right into her obnoxious neighbor Rhysands'. They often talk to each other by shouting through it at the randomest times- usually in the odd hours of the morning to everyone else's dismay- and sometimes each conversation is stranger or more random than the last. although they don't like it, everyone can see what's begun to sprout between. The two at 2 in the morning, and not just constant meaningless chatter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations thanks for deciding to look at this it means a lot to me really. This is kind of like a bunch of one shots in the place same time if that makes sense but enjoy

**July 29, 3:05 PM**

Feyre could feel the walls start shaking as music blasted into her flat window. The sound of… That one song from Tangled? It only got louder and there was some awful off key loud singing that chimed in as well. Feyre threw down her textbook and trudged over to the window with a murderous glare on her soft features.

There in the room that looked into that window was an idiotic looking man with dark hair falling over his violet colored eyes who looked not much older than she, maybe in his late twenties at latest. He was singing and dancing along to the song which was being played at full volume from a small speaker in the table and taking out items from boxes on the ground. “And then I'll brush and brush  
And brush and brush my hair,” he belted and dramatically threw his head to the side as if to flip his soft looking black hair and looking into the reflection on a glass. Feyre snorted. It seemed there was now A new idiot next door to deal with. And it was time to get curtains for that window now that someone lived in that apartment.

He finished the song and looked right at Feyre through the window. There was a flirtatious and mischievous gleam in those deep purple eyes as he winked at Feyre before the next song, A Whole New World from Aladdin she guessed, began shaking everything within the mile.

“Turn it down will you?” She said and picked up the textbook. He just smirked and turned the volume up louder. “Prick,” Feyre mumbled. She picked up the shoe on the ground next to her and before she could think, hurled it at the stranger's head.

His dreadful singing stopped and just stared at Feyre for a long moment. She held his steady gaze before returning to the sofa bed in the middle of the small apartment. And as obnoxious her new neighbor, who had began singing again but had turned the music down slightly, was already, Feyre couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto her face as she opened the book again and started reading.

**July 39, 12:04 AM**

Feyre felt like she was going to collapse into her now somewhat cold soup at any second. It was taking all her effort to keep her eyes open and try to focus on the page as it was. Being up in the odd hours of the night was nothing new for Feyre but she was more tired than usual tonight. Which was why it was awful timing that this had to be the night she had to stay up and finish an assignment.

“Careful, I wouldn't want your beautiful face covered in chicken broth,” a voice purred, startling Feyre and making her jump.

Her head snapped up to where the elegant stranger was leaning out of his window and staring into Feyre’s apartment. She gave him a vulgar gesture before slamming the textbook shut. His laugh was a rich and deep sound that sounded genuinely amused as well. Feyre stood up and went to the counter to grab her water, still feeling those beautiful amethyst eyes studying her every movement.

“I dont believe I introduced myself earlier. Rhysand,” he said and stuck a hand through the window. “But my friends call me Rhys,” he added with another wink. Those obnoxious goddamn winks.

Feyre raised an eyebrow at Rhysand’s tan palm in the moonlight. “Feyre,” she said, eyes slightly narrowed at the agitating person in front of her. She took a big gulp of water and set it back on the counter. Rhysand was still watching her. “Can I help you?”

He opened his mouth to reply when a loud female voice shouted for him from inside. “FUCK OFF MOR I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT MY INPUT IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO AZRIEL BUT IF YOU EAT MY TOAST I SWEAR,” Rhysand grumbled over his shoulder.

“You should Mor, we all know you and him have been ogling at each other for years,” Feyre heard another deep male voice say lightly.

The assumed Mor shouted back to the man, “Oh for hells sake, Cassian just shut up.” He just laughed. 

Rhys turned back to Feyre with something like annoyance and disappointment hidden in his light sounding words. “I've gotta blast but I'll talk to you later, Feyre darling. It was nice to meet you,” he said and ducked back into the room.

He told Mor and Cassian both to shut up when he turned inside which was followed up by a prompt “No one cares, Rhys,” said in unison by the two.

Feyre laughed silently. It'd been awhile since she'd laughed and been amused as much as she was by Rhysand and his friends, so long she couldn't remember, but the thought kept her from being bothered as their arguments carried in for the next hour before Feyre gave in to a peaceful and quiet sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I actually wrote more sooner than I thought I would! I know it doesn't seem like much but this got over 150 hits already thank you so so much and for those of you who left kudos it means a lot, really. I haven't written in so long it's nice to be doing it again but forget that right now I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy :D

**August 2, 2:43 AM**

It was quiet. Outside it was raining, bringing an unwanted breeze into the unclosable window. Feyre turned under her blanket and forced herself to stop shivering and try to go to sleep. And then the steady rhythm was interrupted.

“Psst. Feyre. Feyre. Feyre. Feyreeeeee--” The low whispering came through the open window, just loud enough for Feyre, who unfortunately had been sitting by it and getting water on her, to hear.

“Rhys shut the hell up I’m sleeping,” she mumbled and without opening her eyes raised her arm to point a specific finger in his direction, ignoring the rain that fell on her already freezing hand.

“No you're not you've been awake the last few hours.”

“Stalker.”

“I prefer highly skilled observer.” Feyre could practically hear the charming grin in his and part of her smiled a bit at that. The rain stopped pouring down so aggressively for a few moments. “Besides, who can get any sleep with this awful storm anyway. Who decided making these windows without even a bug screen was a good idea?” She said nothing.

And then, after a long stretched silence, “But Feyre, have you ever considered this. What if we're actually like not even real. What if we came here from another dimension. You know that girl Amren in our business class, she looks pretty sketchy to me. She could easily have just--”

“Rhysand, shut your trap. That's a load of bullsh--”

“Okay, I get your point. Sweet dreams, Feyre darling.”

“Don't call me that,” Feyre replied through gritted teeth as another blast of wind hit her.

“Whatever you say Feyre darling.” There was laughter in his voice, but she knew he was probably colder now too from the slight chattering of his teeth. She didn't say anything about it.

“Hey Feyre,”

Silence.

Then, Rhysand again, “Really though, I mean other dimensions do exist I mean hell, we could've been put here from some other book universe by some like magical being. Hell it could be someone we even know. You probably think I sound crazy, but it could happen, ya know? I'm telling you, Feyre--”

“Hey Rhysand.”

“Yeah Feyre?”

“Shut the hell up.”

“As you wish milady.”

Feyre mumbled something under her breath Rhys couldn't make out, but she could've sworn she could hear a soft chuckle from Rhysand. She ignored it, however and shut her eyes tightly, failing to compress the small hint of amusement from inside of her.

**August 8, 3:24 PM**

“Hey Feyre.”

Feyre screamed. Because really, what else were you supposed to do when your neighbor is sitting on your ratty old sofa bed with nothing but a fluffy purple chefs hat with the words BARBIE TOP CHEF on it and metalic gold hammer pants on when you walk it?

“Rhys, what the hell are you doing in my house and look like you came from a disco and murdered a carebear and used its skin as a pillow for your head?”

“Ok well first, the window was open--”

“The window is practically just a hole in the side that you seem to see as your doggie door.”

“Anyway,” Rhys continued, ignoring her comment. “The hat is designer don't hate. But got any flour to spare?”

“What?”

“You know the white powdery stuff that--”

“Are you talking about flour or cocaine?”

“Do you have some or not”

“Which one?”

“Flour.”

“Just checking. Because no, I don't have cocaine. As little as they do care, Nesta would fucking kill me. But you on the other hand? I dont know what else I may blame the outfit on.”

She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out the bag. “What do you need flour for anyway?”

“Cookies, duh.”

“If you were going to make cookies shouldn't you have made sure you had some flour first?” She tossed the bag to him.

“Thanks, Feyre darling. Much appreciated.” Rhys winked and put something on

“Is that a… Baby carrier?” Feyre squeaked trying not to laugh as he strapped the flour to his chest.

“You got a better way to get it across?”

She said nothing. Rhys grinned and jumped back over the gap. “

A few hours later, after an amusing symphony of Rhysand’s attempt at looking, he approached her again. He looked the same as he did when he left with the flour, only now there was a stain that looked like vanilla extract in his hammer pants and some flour on his face and in the viciously murdered carebear fluff.

And there was a tupperware box of what looked like chocolate chip cookies under his arm.

When Rhysand not so gracefully tumbled into Feyre’s room, cursing and brushing dirt from the flower bed Elain planted there only about a month ago and flour. Free snorted.

Rhys just bowed and held the cookies to her. “Thank you miss for the flour, please return the plate by 7:03 PM tomorrow before Mor returns. She gets bitchy about her red tupperware,” he said in a posh accent.

Feyre snorted and took the cookies and flour from him. Before he stood up again, she flicked a chocolate chip from the hat and snickered.

Rhys picked it off the ground, winked at Feyre and put it in her hand before he threw himself back through the window and into his.

Feyre shook her head and picked up a cookie. It was nice he at least gave her some, she supposed. Then she caught a violet eye from the corner of her eye peering at her from behind a corner in Rhys’ apartment looking eager as a child on Christmas. It ducked away the next instant, but Feyre just sent a wink of her own that way and took a bite of the cookie.

**August 16, 11:43 AM**

Feyre burst into her room and started turning over papers, frantically looking for her notebook. “Goddammit where is that stupid thing,” she muttered in frustration.

She was too busy rummaging through her possessions to notice that Rhysand was in his apartment, too, and watching Feyre silently. So when suddenly from behind her he purred, “Hello Feyre darling,” she nearly jumped five feet in surprise.

“What the hell Rhys.” Feyre said and glared his direction Bette turning back to the task at hand.

“What're you looking for?”

“Something.”

“For what?”

“Don't you have more important things to be doing at the moment than pestering me?”

“Nothing on my agenda today,” he said. Suddenly he was looking right over Feyre’s shoulder and down at the mess. He whistled. “Damn I'd thought you'd be more organized.”

Feyre whirled to face Rhysand, who, although Feyre was pretty tall anyway, stared right into his solid hard chest. “FUCKING HELL RHYSAND,” she nearly shouted. “Why did you climb into my window what is this some stupid typical contemporary teen fiction novel?”

“Why not?”

“Get out,”

“Maybe I can help you find what you're looking for if you'll ever tell me.”

“Maybe you can find some manners as well and not just waltz into random people's apartments.”

He paused for a moment before grinning. “You aren't random,”

Feyre snorted and brushed off a stack of rejected sketches. Rhysand picked one up and she snatched it back. “Don't look at those,”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Can't you call up your cousin or something? Not really in the mood for getting a noise complaint for hitting you in the face. They aren't that good anyway.”

Rhys was quiet for a few seconds. “Are you serious?” Feyre could hear the genuine disbelief in his voice which kind of threw her off but rolled her eyes and shrugged.

“No really Feyre, these… Damn, Feyre, they're fucking amazing,” He was lost for words ad just stared at Feyre. She stopped for a moment and met his gaze with her own, waiting, but neither of them moved.

Feyre studied his handsome face. She took in the sharp structure of his face and the smooth tan skin. He was stunning, she had to admit now that she saw him up close, but his eyes, holy hell his eyes, they were they the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The millions of different rich purples swirled together in combinations she never thought of and how they all blended into one stunning violet made her head feel dizzy. It was just so beautiful...

She realized she was staring at him and tried to hide the pink staining her cheeks as she looked down, only to see that he'd been staring with the same intense and steady gaze at her own face at the same time.

Suddenly the spell was broken and Rhysand coughed awkwardly and looked at the ground.

“Hey, is this it?” he asked, picking up the sketchbook. Feyre grabbed it before hr could see any of her sketches.

“Uh yeah, thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I'm going to lunch with my sisters try not to jump into my apartment again while I'm gone?”

“Don't count on it.”

“Whatever, later.”

“Yep.”

And like that, it was like that little moment never even happened, with only the disheveled papers and a missing portrait of Rhysand Feyre hadn't seen was taken as proof it wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow I really did finish it. I FINISHED THESE AND ACTUALLY MADE SURE IT ALL MADE SENSE WOW. If you all read this far thank you again for reading and I hope you liked this. There will be more I am sure of it so if you can bare with me another chapter of this will be out soon. Have a great day/night/etc and goodbye for now


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last, another chapter. don't think it was the best and low key really short I know so sorry about that but I hope you like it anyway;

**August 18, 5:02 AM**

Feyre was quietly sitting on her sofa bed with the book she’d been reading for the past half hour or so when a sound outside caused her to look up. She honestly was barely even surprised that Rhysand was staring at her, unblinkingly and hanging like a bat in a cave.

“Hi.” Rhysand said when she met his violet stare as he brushed a bit of hair from his face.

“Hi.”

“How’s it going?”

“The normal I guess, you’re just hanging from the bar over the window upside down like a bat at four in the morning.”

Rhys shrugged, which really looked strange when he did it hanging upside down by his feet. “I used to do it all the time I just decided now to put this back up.”

There was a silence after that between them and Feyre looked awkwardly at the carpet.

“So,” Rhys said finally. “Your name is Feyre, you like art. I don’t really know much about you do I?” Feyre raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine. I ask a question and we’ll both answer.”

Feyre shrugged. “Okay, I mean I’m a pretty dull person but whatever.” She sat down on the windowsill and looked at Rhysand expectantly.

“Favorite color?”

 

“Green,” Feyre blurted out. And then she paused. She’d been so used to doing that now, she’d forgotten for a long while that green never really was her favorite color. It’d always been blue but the lie somehow forced itself in. Tamlin’s eyes were green and that meant green had to be her favorite color again, right? But Tamlin doesn’t matter now, a part of her said. “Purple, actually,” she then said softly.

“Blue,” Rhysand mused. Then he cracked a grin. “You’re an artist aren’t you? I thought you’d maybe say something more interesting,, maybe like--”

“Oh shut up.”

“Fine. Mine is blue.”

“So what’s your hobbies?”

 

“Art, reading,” Feyre shrugged.

“Drinking, sleeping like a bat.” Feyre gave him a look. “I don’t really do much but I like astronomy and few different martial arts things I guess.”

There was a pause and they started at each other for a moment. The door to Rhys’ apartment opened and his cousin Mor strolled in. “Hey Rhys, did you-- “ She stopped when she saw Rhys and Feyre. “Oh hey Feyre,” she said like they were just sitting at the table drinking coffee and Rhys wasn't hanging outside the window and Feyre was lying across the gap staring up at him, practically nose to nose. Really it just looked like some weird porno. If Mor had thought that, she said nothing.

“I forgot my coat here, Az and I are going now, if that’s alright?” Rhys nodded without breaking eye contact with Feyre. “Yeah going now, later Rhys. Nice seeing you Feyre, you should come and have lunch with us or something sometime,” she said and winked in Rhysand’s direction.

He coughed uncomfortably as they heard a muffled “I so ship it,” from the blonde girl in the hall  
and a gruff noise of agreement. Feyre looked away and into the apartment. Rhys seemed to have settled in pretty well already and there weren’t many boxes to be unpacked. It’d taken Feyre nothing short of three months with the help of Elain and Nesta.

‘“So.”

“So.”

They stared another moment at each other and then Feyre burst out laughing. Rhysand watched Feyre lying there for a moment before joining in. Her grin only grew as his rich voice came into unison with hers, catching Rhysand off guard and clumsily slipped off of the metal bar.

 **August 24, 2:53 AM**  
Feyre walked out of the bathroom, yawning and trying to get her difficulty static-y hair to stay down while also keeping her drawing pencils and sketchbook under her arm when she saw Rhysand. It took all she had in her not to laugh as he sat down sleepily in his Thor pyjamas at the wooden table with some Pillsbury microwave pancakes on a plate with a bottle in his hand. Sleepily, or perhaps maybe even sleepwalking, he sat down and poured the substance over his dry pancakes. And by that meaning completely drenching them in the sugary dark purple grape cough medicine you take as a kid when you have a cold.

She stopped and sat down as he stabbed one and lifted it to his mouth. This was going to be very, very interesting. Feyre snickered silently as he first dumped them out onto the plate and started slicing them like it was some high quality expensive piece of meat from a five-star steakhouse and not instant microwave pancakes. Rhys began to hum what Feyre made out to be Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects and snorted silently.

Finally his fork rose again, and Feyre watched eagerly as he put the food into his mouth.

“Agh!” Rhysand sputtered, his eyes flying open and spit it out. “What the hell--” Feyre started cackling loudly and fell over in y chair.

“Enjoy your nap, myspace princess?” she managed to wheeze out as Rhysand ran to the sink and vigorously scrubbed in vain to get the taste of his early morning breakfast off of his tongue. And perhaps out of his memory too with the amount of water and lifesaver mints he was downing.

“Never,” Rhys gasped, “doing that again.”

Feyre laughed. “Why? I thought it was hilarious.”

Rhysand just shook his head and looked at the Hello Kitty clock, it was a vintage he claimed, sitting on the wall. “Why are you up at 3 am anyway?”

Feyre shrugged. “I like painting the skyline in the morning and have to drive up to see my sister in about an hour anyway.”

“Care for a coffee?”

“Sure.”

She watched as he took a big gulp from the po and then pour it into a ‘#1 Rhysand!’ mug and held it over the window gap for her. “That’s disgusting,” Feyre said, wrinkling her nose but took the cup and took a sip anyway.

“So they couldn’t find anything better to say about you for the cup, I assume?”  
Rhysand didn’t miss a beat. “They had too much to chose from,” he said smoothly.

“‘#1 Idiot’ definitely could’ve worked,” Feyre mused.

“And why do you say that?”

“Because you literally just took another bite of that shit again.”

Rhys’ eyes went wide as he tasted his half sleeping self’s breakfast from Hell and started coughing aggressively. Feyre let out another wicked laugh and after a moment Rhysand stopped gagging and inhaling his coffee and gave Feyre a small smile.

“What?”

“Although it may be at me, I guess taking another bite of Satan’s vomit could be worth seeing you smile.” Feyre gave him a look of confusion. “You don’t ever really seem to laugh or smile. Which is a shame because when you do, you look absolutely--”

“Alright Rhys, that’s enough caffeine for you,” Feyre cut him off and grabbed him cup.

“Hey!” She poured it onto the dry grass between them and it was followed by the cough syrup-pancakes moments later. “Damn,” Rhysand said. “What did that grass ever do to you?”

Feyre just ignored him and went back in her window to put on her shoes. “Well I’ve gotta blast,” she said, surprised that she almost sounded surprised herself.

Rhysand nodded. “I’ll see you later, Feyre darling,” he purred after her. Right before the door shut, Feyre made sure he could see her glaring at him and tossed a small package at him. The door shut behind her before it was out of the air and Feyre tried hiding her smile as she descended the stairs to the parking lot. As she pulled away, Feyre thought about what Rhysand’s reaction might be at the small thing of candy stars she’d thrown his way and smiled again, the twelfth time in the past few weeks, and more than she ever had in her entire lifetime.

**September 1, 11:29 PM**

It was quiet and fairly early in the night. Rhysand was sleeping in his apartment, only a few feet away from Feyre even with the different buildings separating them. He usually was up later, but tonight he went to sleep early and she was trying not to wake him up, eating some soup quietly and sketching. And then Feyre sneezed loudly.

Rhysand shrieked loudly enough to wake everyone within the mile, falling off of his bed, which really was a mattress with blankets against the wall on top of bookshelves but that isn't important, and onto the ground. “I IMAGINE DEATH SO MUCH IT FEELS MORE LIKE A MEMORY, IS THIS WHERE IT GETS ME,”

Feyre couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes. “Don’t be such a drama queen, Rhys, it was a sneeze not a demon attack, idiot.”

“Oh.”

She could almost sense his embarrassment as he looked away from her and coughed. Feyre couldn't help but laugh silently and stared a minute.

“Oh right, I am a polite civilized being,” she reminded herself. “You okay, paranoia princess?”

“Yep, just hanging out on the ground nothing to worry about, Feyre darling.”

“Great you're not dead,” Feyre said but not sounding very eager about it. She slurped some soup loudly and turned a page in the book. There was no point being quiet since Rhys was awake now. 

“What kind of soup you eating?”

“Canned.”

“What's in it?”

“The flesh of my enemies.” Rhys looked at Feyre funny and she rolled her eyes again. “It's chicken noodle.”

“Fun.”

“Yeah.”

“What book?” Rhysand said. Feyre shrugged and took another bite of soup. “Is it good at least?”

“Sure, “ was all Feyre responded with.

“Care to not elaborate or be specific on anything?”

She shrugged again. Rhysand studied her face for a few moments. And then threw a fancy looking pen in her direction.

“You know, I thought maybe I could tolerate you sometimes, but I now take that back,” Feyre said as she caught it in her hand. “Thanks for the pen though,” she said and chucked her own 99¢ ballpoint toward Rhys’ head.

Rhysand caught the pen right before it hit the ground from bouncing off of his head. “Ouch. Damn, Feyre.”

“Just stating the truth, Rhys. And you started it anyway.”

“You're a rather snarky one, aren't you, Feyre darling,” he said.

“Or maybe no one ever bothered to tell you that you're an obnoxious prick,” Feyre retorted before downing the remainder of her soup.

She could hear him laugh and then Rhys stood up. He put the pen on his table and winked at Feyre. “Enjoy your night Feyre darling,” he said and then turned toward the wall.

And although she was rolling her eyes, there was a hint of laughter left in them, too. Feyre watched as Rhysand’s breathing start to even out and eventually put her book down to sleep herself. Rhys moving in over here was different, to say the least. Feyre couldn't remember ever meeting another person like him before. And she had no idea how to feel about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so I thought I could get something up sooner rip but you know, typical Lydia who low key has trouble forcing self to do things they really want the energy to do buut just can't. I'm going to try updating this as much as I can but please forgive me if I can't every few days or so. I don't have a plan to abandon this anytime soon at least so there will be many more I hope, just bare with me. the fact that people actually liked last one so much and more people have left kudos (and 400+ hits!!??) just alsgklfnldg its amazing thank you so much for the support. more soon, until then take care of yourselves and remember you have my gratitude for sticking around after the first sentence of c1 :) have a great day/night/whatever and stick around for the next installment of feysand ye bye
> 
> P.S. who caught my low key Hamilton reference I was kind of listening to Yorktown while I was writing that one lmao ;)


	4. Chapter 4

September 6, 4:16 AM

 

“YOU’RE LIVING IN AMERICA AT THE END OF THE MILLENNIAL AND WHEN YOU'RE LIVING IN AMERICA AT THE END OF THE MILLENNIAL YOU'RE WHAT YOU OWN..” There was a loud crash outside that was followed by a string of curse words from outside.

“The hell?” Feyre muttered.

She peeked over the window ledge to see Rhysand lying on the ground inhaling the dirt murmuring. “Are you dead yet?” she called down after a minute of silently laughing at what lay before her.

“Fine thank you, just uh, enjoying a close up view of nature,” he said, probably accidentally inhaling some grass. “Yeah.” Feyre snorted.

“While also singing the soundtrack for Rent?”

“Musical was better.”

“I say movie.”

“The movie was shit.”

“The musical was shit.”

“Fuck you.” Feyre said with narrowed eyes.

“Fuck me,” Rhysand then said mimicking her expression.

“What?”

“What?”

There was a long pause before Feyre broke it bursting out laughing. Rhysand peeled himself off the ground and faced her. “That did not happen. Not a word.”

Feyre gave him a grin that was nothing if not wicked. “Yeah of course.”

Two days later, Mor decided to visit Rhys.

“Hey, Mor. Nice to see you again,” Feyre called out as the cousins walked into the apartment. Mor smiled and greeted the other woman. “Rhysand.” Feyre said in acknowledgment. And then she put down her book and stood up.

She could see the alarm in his eyes as she drew nearer. Rhysand gave her a look of warning but it just made Feyre’s grin spear wider. “I hope you're better after your… Accident the other day?”

“What? I didn't hear about this.” Mor said and raised an eyebrow in question.

Feyre feigned an innocent look in Rhysand’s direction. “Oh, I'd assumed he would have told you. I was sitting here when your cousin here decided to climb a pipe and--”

“Alright Mor,” Rhys cut in. “That's enough how about we go find those notes you were looking for.”

Mor winked in Feyre’s direction and mouthed text me, and followed behind a blushing Rhysand and left Feyre at the window smirking at the dark haired idiot walking out of the room.

September 11, 5:32 PM

“Hey Rhys,” Feyre said, knocking on his windowsill and waiting for him to take out his earbuds. “My sisters are coming over tonight got any miracle recipes like those crack cookies you made a little while back?”

Suddenly Rhysand sprung up and was right in Feyre’s face. “Of course I do! Why didn’t you say so before?” And only a second later Rhys climbed into Feyre’s apartment and marched purposefully into the kitchen.

“Alright then, Master Chef Rhys. What first?” Feyre said mockingly.

He grinned and started to dig around in the kitchen and refrigerator. Rhysand frowned. “Well you have nothing but instant noodles and an a apple, both of hich useless, so to the grocery store it is.”

“Wait, Rhysand I don’t have any money--” Feyre started, but Rhysand interrupted her.

“Relax, Feyre darling, I’ll be the one paying for this one. I may live in a potato sack apartment where there isn't even glass on the windows but I assure you, I can and will pay for and cook a meal Gordon Ramsey would be jealous of. ” Rhysand said, winking. 

Rhysand, not waiting for a response, took Feyre by the wrist and dragged her out the door grinning triumphantly.

“Of course you you have a moped.” Feyre said rolling her eyes and trying to hold back a laugh when they stopped in front of a light blue two person moped at the end of the row of cars.

“And do you have a problem with my moped? It is still a method of transportation, is it not?” Rhysand said, eyebrow raised and hand expectantly gesturing for her to get on.

Feyre sighed. She couldn’t exactly argue against that. So she brushed Rhysand’s strong hand aside and got on the sky colored wannabe senior citizen mall cruiser.

 

"What the fuck, no I don't even like kale."

"Well too bad because we're picking up kale."

"And five bunches of green onion? This isn't Chopped or something Rhysand. Oh my god no, not ground pork. Elain is a vegetarian she'll kill me if you-- goddammit Rhysand."

"You said make something good and that means my choice. She'll just have to give up her meatless vow and consume the pig this once.

"You’re insufferable.”

"Right back at you."

Later on that night, the Archeon sisters sat at Feyre's small table, Rhysand's pad thai and pork meatballs sitting neatly in bowls in front of each of them. Nesta took a bite and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "This is actually good. I assume you didn't make it, you'd have three cups of instant noodles here. So who was it?"

Feyre rolled her eyes. "Here it comes," she mumbled.

"IT WAS ALL COURTESY OF MASTER CHEF RHYSAND." Rhys shouted through the window.

"SHUT UP NO ONE CARES. WERE TRYING TO EAT HERE SO BE QUIET OR I'M GOING TO DUMP ALL OF THIS ON YOUR STUPID FACE." Feyre screamed back although he wasn't even twenty feet away.

A gasp was audible from where the women sat. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE."

"OH I WOULD RHYS, I WOULD DO IT."

The two of them continued to holler at each other until Elain coughed uncomfortably. Feyre turned away from the window and back at her sisters and smiled. "Shall we eat then?"

September 12, 1:14 PM

“Hey Rhys.”

“Yes, Feyre darling?”

“Ok don’t call me that. Aren’t you kinda pissed off that the author of this stupid fan fiction abandoned us for a month and a half? An entire fiveish weeks and all because they can’t find anything to write? And now that they’re actually going to pick this up and update frequently again, there’s going to also be another story they’re going to be writing about something called… Solangelo?”

“I think that’s some other ship from this one book series by that Rob Richards guy or whatever his name is. And, well writers block is a bitch, Feyre. And they’re very grateful that people continue to support and give kudos on this as awful of a person they think they are because they couldn’t think of anything to put here for an entire month. At least now the amazing readers who actually enjoy this are getting more if they’re still willing to read.”

“Good for them.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly a short teenager with choppy black hair and southeast asian looking features wearing a Green Day shirt and black jeans popped up. “Well shit,” they muttered.

“Um Rhys, you see the girl that just poofed in right there, too, right?” Feyre said nudging him but not taking her eyes off the person who just appeared in front of them. Rhys nodded silently.

“Actually I’m always here, I’m Lydia, the writer of this weird ass fan fiction,here to apologize personally for neglecting you and everyone reading this,” Lydia said with a small smile. Also I go by they/them pronouns if you don’t mind, you know, kinda nonbinary and all.”

“Oh. Alright then, sorry.” Feyre managed to say.

Lydia looked right at all of the (probably only like two) readers. “I know this was short and not really good, but shit I tried please don’t hate me. Well I’m off, school work to do, prep for the next book Feyre and Rhys are from coming out in a few weeks, the usual. I’ll be back later-- and much sooner than five weeks. Have a great day/night/whatever.” And with that they disappeared.

“Wait what book? Huh?” Rhysand muttered in confusion.

Feyre just shrugged and Lydia’s apology to everyone reading this ended along with this short crappy update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***also whoops sorry I didn't bold the day and all but hey I wrote more what an accomplishment


	5. Chapter 5

September 19, 6:19 PM

“Feyre.” Rhysand was perched like a cat in his window, blowing a feather in the air like a cat.

“What.” She didn’t bother to look up at him and continued t read. This should have given him the message, leave me alone, but of course he ignored it.

“Why are you always reading?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because students actually have to do their fucking work, Rhys.”

“Don’t you ever do anything fun?”

“Don’t you ever decide not to harass me while I’m studying? I’ve got to finish this you know. Because some of us actually have to get jobs and work,” Feyre said like she was explaining to a five year old child, fully aware that Rhysand also worked in the Starbucks a few minutes away in the mornings.

Rhysand flicked the feather at her nose. Feyre did not react. “Yes I know that,” he said rolling his eyes. “But don’t you ever do anything, I don’t know, fun?”

“Don’t have time.”

“Bullshit.”

“Unlike you, I actually want to do well this semester sue me.”

There was a small pause as Feyre picked up the azure feather and threw it on the window.

Rhysand caught it in the air before it was out of retrieval distance. “You should come with us tonight after work to Sidra, you could use the fresh air,” he said nonchalantly.

“I don’t need a pity invite to go to some bohemian club with your friends,” Feyre said quirking an eyebrow.

“Mor’s going to be there too you know. I thought you liked Mor. And it isn’t a club, it’s more set up like a, uh…”

“Like a karaoke bar.”

“Not what I was going for, but sure. Will you go? _Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssse?_ ” Rhysand said, acting more like a small kitten by the second. Feyre was surprised he hadn’t grown a tail and ears or something. She mentally shuddered. Sme weir furry could’ve lived here instead of Rhysand, how awful would that be? Still not that much worse actually.

Feyre rolled her eyes. “Yeah alright whatever.” She closed her book and attempted to get the disturbing image of Rhysand as a furry out of her mind. When her back was turned, Feyre could’ve sworn she heard a small noise of victory and saw, yes, a fist pump from Rhys in the glass, but when she snuck a glance back, he seemed cool and collected. _Whatever_ , Feyre thought, grabbing her bag, _if I don’t leave now I’m going to be late_.

As Feyre shut the door, there was a thud on the ground in Rhysand’s apartment that sounded a lot like a certain someone falling off the windowsill. Feyre walked down the stairs with no complaint and a faint smile the entire way down.  
+

“I’M GONNA MAKE A CHANGE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE. IT’S GONNA FEEL REAL GOOD, GONNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE, GONNA MAKE IT RIGHT…”

Feyre and Mor put their heads in their hands. “Must your idiot cousin sing pretty much _every single fucking Michael Jackson song in existence_?” Feyre murmured. Going, it seemed, was an awful idea. She and Mor sat at the table eating tater tots while Rhysand decided to go up and humiliate himself by releasing his inner Jackson on stage. He wasn’t even done with his first drink. Cassian and Azriel were probably outside somewhere trying to forget about their friend's off key cover of Thriller and moonwalk that put a deer with a maimed leg to shame.

It felt like some episode of Victorious. Would that make Rhys Tori or Trina though, Feyre thought. And to add to the Victorious déjà vu, Rhysand suddenly stepped on the closest table, surprising the couple sitting there.

As the song finished,Mor and Feyre started cheering and clapping loudly and sarcastically as Rhysand gave a mock bow. “A MASTERPIECE,” Mor shouted while Feyre screamed “THE MICHAEL JACKSON REINCARNATE!” Then, Mor promptly got up and raced toward the bathroom.

He skipped over toward her, and Feyre got up, an amused smirk on her cherry blossom petal painted lips. “Told you it'd be fun, my darling Feyre,” he purred. Feyre rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Oh fuck off,” she murmured.

Rhysand hopped back on the stage a moment before Feyre could elbow him. He then turned to make eye contact with her. “This song is for my beautiful friend Feyre, it’s called I’ll Come Home to You and it goes like this!”

Feyre rolled her eyes and put her head down. Definitely some alternate universe episode of Victorious.

September 25, 11:42 PM

Feyre and Rhysand sat in the corner of his apartment shivering under all of their blankets combined, shrinking back from the window. It was pouring rain outside and of course, neither of them had glass in the window or heating so here they sat pressed up close against each other at nearly midnight, trying not to freeze to death.

“He Feyre,” Rhysand said into the fleece sew-yourself Hello Kitty blanket on top. Feyre shifted to look at him under the large arm he draped around her and raised an eyebrow in answer. “One, why did either of rent these shitty places when we can’t even survive a little rain without freezing our asses off, and two, you know most people who are _dating_ don’t get to this point that quickly,” he said raising a suggestive brow.

Feyre elbowed his ribs. “Shut up, Rhysand.” She was still grateful for the dark however for hiding the small tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

They sat in silence for a while watching the endless rain pour down and heard the occasional crack of lightening when Rhysand began to sing quietly, causing a vibration from his chest onto Feyre’s back. She recognized the tune and abruptly turned to him again.

“Is that… Carrie Underwood?” Rhysand shrugged and it became clearer as he began to sing louder. Feyre rolled her eyes but had to admit, his singing voice was not bad at all.

And then he got to the chorus. Feyre scowled at him and Rhysand stopped. “What?”

“You’re off key.”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are.”

“I assure you, I was doing it correctly.”

“You wish.”

“Whatever.”

And then the small war was over and Rhys began to sing again. Feyre made no comment, just listening to him sing whatever random country song came into his head and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS BUSY BUT IM BACK ALSO OMG ACOWAR AM I RIGHT HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT/WHATEVER -L


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea I'm not dead. Apologies. This chapter is a bit short butbi hope no one minds.

September 30, 3:16 PM

Rhysand blinked as Feyre climbed through his window and placed a small box on the table in front of him, grinning. It was like less dramatic version of that one scene from Heathers where JD climbed into Veronica’s window to kill her. Except Feyre wasn’t going to kill him. At least Rhys was hoping she wasn't.

“Happy birthday.” Feyre simply said and sat down. She stared at him expectantly as if waiting for something. Rhysand quirked an eyebrow at her.

“My birthday was like three months ago, what am I supposed to do with this… Box?”

Feyre gave him an exasperated look that pretty much said “”You are the stupidest person in the entire world”, though that wasn’t new. Rhysand met her stare with mock realization. “Oh! You want me to open it?” he asked sarcastically.

“No I want to watch you eat the cardboard, what do you think?” Feyre retorted, lightly wacking him in the head with her foot.

Rhysand put his hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright.” He broke open the small cube and picked up a coffee mug. WORLD'S SASSIEST LITTLE DIVA, the hot pink script read. He choked on air and looked at Feyre, who didn't even bother hiding her snickering. “Any comment about this lovely gift?”

She shrugged. “I thought you’d like it since it describes you so well but I guess I can take it back…” Feyre trailed off and gave a smug grin as panic spread across his face. She was well aware he didn't have any proper coffee mugs and was desperate, so as he slowly put the tissue back in and put it farther in his apartment, her smile widened.

“Thank you,” Rhys mumbled almost incoherently , but Feyre could hear it. She then turned and climbed back into her apartment, satisfied.

A few days later, when Cassian came over to visit, he and Rhysand could clearly hear Feyre cackling as he exclaimed about Rhys’ new coffee mug.

October 6, 6:17 AM

“Feyre.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you believe in mermaids?”

“Why are you even up right now? Do you even sleep?”

“Answer my question and you shall receive an answer.”

“Um, no?”

“Well you should.”

“Yeah?”

“Most definitely.”

“Why is that?”

“Because how can you not believe when this is right in front of you.”

Feyre looked up and choked on her tea. Rhysand was sprawled casually across her kitchen counter in a cheap crimson wig, with two small fabric clam shells strapped on his chest and a small glittery green skirt.

She raised an eyebrow. “Trying out a new look? You sure you want to skip over emo and straight to… That?”

“ _Feyre_.” Rhysand drew out her name like a little kid. By now she was convinced he was one. She waited a moment before he said, “It’s Sexy Mermaid, where's your Halloween spirit?”

Coolly, she replied, “Back at the cheap rat infested costume shop you got that monstrosity from.”

Rhys almost looked genuinely offended. He flipped the synthetic hair. “Excuse me? My friend Helion works there, absolutely terrified of mice. Of there were rats he wouldn't be there so I think it is perfectly clean and rodent free.”

“The renter owns a rabbit,” she deadpanned, and returned her attention to the book in her hand.

“You're no fun.”

“I'm sorry I didn't know that my purpose on their world was to entertain you.” Feyre flipped the page loudly.

“Fine. I'm going to the gym,” he said sullenly.

She finally looked up from her book. “In that?”

“Are you insulting my attire?” Rhysand asked. He began to get up and climb through the window again.

After a moment, Feyre shrugged. “Okay, whatever have fun Sleeping Beauty.”

“Ariel!” he corrected, before shutting his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you still read this i am so so grateful and cannot apologize enough for being MIA. Shit happened, I stopped writing for a while. But I'm back and will hopefully get back into updating this at least twice a month. Hope you're all doing ok. Have a great day/night/whatever


	7. Heeey.. (important)

> #### Uh hi.
> 
> If you've been keeping up with this for a while (it's been about 10 months now holy shit), even though you probably haven't, I have not been updating this fic. I feel super super super awful about that but it's been really busy lately and honestly, I've just lost all of my inspiration for this. I'd be surprised if you actually cared but it's kind of hard and shitty to have to say this because I really did enjoy writing this fic, it was amazing and the people who comment, leave kudos, and even just bothering to give this trainwreck a chance mean so much to me. Especially if you're reading this right now. In the future I might try to come back to rewrite or something (I've looked back and I think in the past year I've really improved my writing since this fic and if I rewrote I think that you guys would like it a lot better.) But for now, don't really expect any updates on this for a while. Thank you so much. I'm still writing and there's going to be a few new fics for other fandoms (cough if you're into Voltron I'm working on a superhero AU right now and it has a plot and full length chapters and it's going to be EPIC) but I'm just not as deeply devoted to just ACOTAR and Throne of Glass as I used to and I can't really write in these character's voices anymore. But that is ok. People change and grow and yeah if you've not clicked out yet, thanks, I wrote one last thing for this that you can read.
> 
> My eternal gratitude,  
> Lydia (adverbialstarlight).

_January 17, 2:47 AM_

Feyre lay down on the windowsill, ignoring the no longer functioning lock that was jabbing itself into her ribcage. She stared at the sky, tinted a deep indigo from the still very much alive city below and the sun making its way back into their sky. If she tried hard enough, she could see the stars that were being drowned out by the relentless lights of the metropolis. _Just like I could back home_ , Feyre thought. When she went off to college, it had never crossed her mind that she might miss living in the slummy hovel with her father and sisters, but here she found herself wishing to go back and lay in the too dry fields of her hometown, to fall asleep under the quiet, peaceful quilt of starlight. That was impossible now that her father had sold it and now moved himself and Elain into a nice little house with a working AC and stovetop, out in the suburbs. But that was a good thing she supposed, he had a stable job again and Elain went to a proper high school now, leading lives far better than those that all four of them had been accustomed to.

In Rhysand's apartment, the door creaked open slowly, and Feyre gave the man a faint smile as he set down his groceries. "Hello Feyre, darling," he said softly, returning her smile and walking to sit next to her. She shifted her position so she was now planked over the gap between them, her head in Rhys' lap and feet dangling over the messy window desk in her own room.

The two of them sat there in a comfortable quiet for a few minutes when Rhysand began to hum softly. Feyre turned her face from the sky to meet his gaze. Since he had sat down, he hadn't stopped looking at her. Her smile became teasing as she recognized the song.

"Is that Green Day?" she asked, lifting her head. "Oh my god, do you _actually_ have some sort of taste in music?!" Rhysand's chest vibrated with laughter.

He affectionately flicked a coil of hair into her eyes. "Excuse me, my musicals are amazing," he defended. Feyre rolled her eyes but said nothing as he sang a bit louder now.

 _"You are the moonlight of my life every night, giving all my love to you_ ," he sang quietly. It was the first time that Feyre had heard him sing sincerely, and now that she had it was hard not to stare. He was actually quite good when he wasn't singing the Stepsister's Lament from Cinderella in a Jersey accent. " _My beating heart belongs to you, I walked for miles 'til I found you..."_

Feyre shifted again and moved a stray strand of black hair from Rhys' forehead "You are so cheesy," she murmured. As much as she tried to sound annoyed, Feyre couldn't surpress the huge grin that matched the one lighting up the features of the man staring across from her.

_"I'm here to honor you; If I lose everything in the fire..."_

Rhysand paused, another one of those far away gleams tinting his violet eyes. And then he leaned down even closer to Feyre, and after a small nod, leaned down fully and pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT FLUFF IM SO SORRY but anyway I really hope you liked this fic if not that's ok I don't blame you have an amazing day/night/whatever bye! <3
> 
> P.S. that song was Last Night on Earth by Green Day it's super great you should listen to it
> 
> P.P.S find me on instagram if you want [@acourtofbooksandfandoms](https://www.instagram.com/acourtofbooksandfandoms)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you've actually read this I'm so so grateful hope you didn't hate it (and even if you did that's ok) and there will be more after this too have a great day/night/whatever and bye for now


End file.
